Oneshots
by dogma353
Summary: I'm currently taking requests
1. Request Form

Hey everyone! I will be doing one shots now. If you do a one shot for me in return, I'll do one for you that has two parts! But if you just want a plain one shot, then don't write one in return. Details are listed below. Fill it out and send it to me in a message or review, it doesn't matter. Here is a list of the animes I will do:

**Anime/Manga**

Death Note

Naruto

Fruit's Basket

Wolf's Rain

DNAngel

The Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Vampire Knight

Ouran High School Host Club

Tokyo Mew Mew

Inuyasha

Yu Yu Hakisho (I don't know much about this one I haven't watched it in like 5 years)

Pokemon (Any generation)

**Books:**

Vampire Diaries

Vampire Kisses

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Dark Secret

Wonderous Strange

50 Shades of Grey (Yes I know xD )

Twilight

Harry Potter

And more that I can't think of right now.

**Originals and Celebrities or bands**

I will also do tv shows, depending on which on you ask for.

If there are any other's you want that aren't listed, just ask, because I know I forgot some

**-Anime:**

**-Name: **First, Last

-**Age**: Preferably somewhere close to the age of the person your pairing with.

**-Pairing for One-Shot: **Anyone, at all.

**-Physique: **Height, Weight, Eye and Hair color, ect...

**-Race: **Human, Demon, Soul Reaper, Hollow etc.

**-Occupation: **What they do for a living.

**-Friends: **As in, who they get along with, like to hang out with... ect.

**-Personality: **The good things, the bad things, how they will react in certain situations, etc.

**-Likes: **This counts as things to build character off of, not the people they do or do not like.

**-Dislikes: **Same as above.

**-Fluff Rating: **One to Ten, one being the lowest, merely hinted romance, or ten being the highest, the lovey-dovey, sugary goodness.

**-Ideas :**Is there any specific situations you want? Like a fit of jealousy, or chivalrously protecting you?

**-Point Of View: **First(I, Me, We, Us), Second(You, Your), or Third (He, She, They, Them)

**-Adult Content: **Yes? No? (Lemons and swearing and violence) If yes, specify what you want.

**-Ending: **Happy ending or sad ending? Or maybe wistful? Mysterious, what-the-hell-just-happened, or hilarious? Or perhaps tragic?


	2. Tokyo Mew Mew oneshot

The sun shined brightly through the windows of Mew Mew Café. It was about 2 o'clock and the café was packed with many different kinds of people eating sweets and drinking teas.

"Ichigo, wake up!" I shouted, throwing a washcloth at her. She groaned and pouted.

"Can't I sleep just a little longer? I'll make up for it later by cleaning!"

"Nope. There's too much work to do, and if we all work together, it will be done faster." She sighed, but stood up.

"Alright," she rubbed her eyes sleepily. It took a few moments for her to wake up, but once she did, she worked hard.

~Closing Time~

"Ahhhh, I'm exhausted!" Ichigo whined, grabbing a piece of strawberry cake.

"You have no right to be tired, you slept all day!" Mint said.

"I did not! I worked!"

"What, for like half an hour?" The girls had a glaring contest for a long time before I stepped in.

"Come on, guys; we're all tired. Let's just enjoy our cake together and then go home and relax." I held up my piece of chocolate cake with fluffy pink frosting.

The two girls sighed, "You're right. There's no point in fighting." After that, we all ate our cake and talked till it was time to go home.

~Next Day~

"Stardust, lets go! We need to get to the stadium before that thing hurts anyone!" Said Zakuro hurriedly. Everyone had already changed into their mew form; I was a cat.

Ryou sped all of us to the stadium where we gasped when we saw a three-headed dragon like creature. Ichigo ran inside the stadium, all of the mews behind her.

"Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, get everyone out of here! Zakuro, Stardust, help me fight this thing!"

"Right." Everyone said in unison.

The dragon like creature was destroying the stadium in a rampage. Thankfully, everyone was out of that area. The creature was blowing fire and it was getting harder and harder to dodge the attacks. Ichigo growled in frustration when it dodged all of her attacks.

Suddenly the creature lashed out, knocking out all of the mews but me.

"Ah!" I screamed as I barely dodged it. "Oh no, how do I kill this thing?" I asked myself. There was no time to check on the other mews. I was too busy trying not to be eaten. My dark blue hair was getting in my eyes so I had to put it in a ponytail.

I jumped high in the air, looking for some way to kill this thing when a small glint caught my eye. I looked down and saw a dark purple stone in the middle head.

"That's it!" I shouted. "Let's hope I'm right…" I quickly grabbed my dagger and lunged for the middle head. I stabbed the stone with as much force as I could. The creature's eyes got wide and it exploded into dust. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I looked down at the other mews to see that they were all awake.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Zakuro replied. The rest of them nodded.

"Good job, you saved everyone! Nyah~" Ichigo grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I laughed.


	3. Double Agent Death Note

_"Another criminal dead. Kazuya Masaaki, who raped and killed 13-year old Zakuro Montouya, died of a heart attack when the police read the final verdict to the public. These were his final comments before he died." _The screen changed to a pissed looking, 19-year old boy.

_"Yeah I raped her. I killed her too. So what? What are you going to do about it? You can't stop me! Your law can't do anything!" he started to laugh insanely, but suddenly clutched his chest in pain. It was barely a minute before he fell to the ground dead._

_"It looks like another kill by Kira," said the reporter. _The screen changed to other news stories so I flipped off the TV.

"Kira is a huge topic now," Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, he became famous in one night." I replied, standing up and stretching. "Ah, I can't wait to see Gale!"

Ichigo laughed, "You're totally obsessed with that boy."

"You're one to talk, MRS. L" I smirked. A blush crept to Ichigo's cheeks.

"Shut up!" she hit me playfully.

"Hey, would you and L want to hang out after school?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask him. You know how he feels about being in public."

"True." I glanced at the clock, "Shit, we're late for school…" I sighed.

"Again…" Ichigo said. We both laughed.

"I call the shower first!" I said, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. I didn't have much time so I quickly jumped into the hot water and made my shower short. I brushed out my shoulder length brown/blonde hair, put on some quick make-up, and tossed on my dark blue skinny jeans and _Avenged Sevenfold _tank top.

When I came out of the bathroom, Ichigo was already dressed and ready to go. She had on her black and purple pleated mini skirt and _7 Fatal Mistakes _t-shirt with her favorite studded belt.

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing my backpack and running out the door with Ichigo.

~At School~

"Gale!" I screamed running and tackle hugging him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi Gale," Ichigo said when she calmly walked up to us.

"Hey there Ichigo." He grabbed my hand and the three of us started walking. "So what do you guys think of Kira?"

"He. Is. A. Bunny!" I grinned jokingly. The three of us laughed, and then Gale turned to Ichigo.

"I think he's doing the wrong thing for the right reasons," she said.

"Hey Gale," I asked, "Would you wanna hang out with Ichigo and L tonight?"

"Sure, if L will come out." He winked. I couldn't help but laugh.

**~After School~**

Ichigo had her cell phone out to call her boyfriend when me and Gale were sitting on a bench.

"Hello?" a male's voice answered from the other side.

"Hey L, would you want to hang out with Gale and Sakura?" Ichigo asked. There was a long silence before he finally spoke.

"Alright, I'll tag along. Where shall we meet?"

"Uhh…" Ichigo looked at me. "Where are we going to meet him?"

Gale answered for me, almost reading my thoughts. "Nakoto café."

"Meet us at Nakoto café now." Ichigo said. They hung up and she turned to me. "Ready?" I nodded and we all got up and started towards Nakoto café.

~At the café~

L was already waiting for us. He was sitting in the farthest corner table. Ichigo smiled and as we approached he pulled her into his lap. Gale and I sat down across from them.

"I mist say, L, it's surprising that you agreed to come along," Gale said to him. L shrugged.

"I had a tip that Kira would be here," he replied.

"From who?" Ichigo wondered. L looked at he and smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo raised her eyebrow but nodded. I winked at L. The tip he had gotten was from me. Kira and I were close friends. At least, that's what he thought. I was really working for L the whole time. It took a long time to earn Kira's trust, but I finally did and now it was time to set him up. Kira was Light Yagami, who was, as I told him to be, here with the Death Note. We had planned on "studying" while we were here. Little did he know…

L was watching Light from the corner of his eye, always observant. After a while, I walked over to Light and we started talking. He pulled out the Death Note, which was disguised as a normal notebook, and he wrote a name in it. Within minutes, a news story came on about a criminal dying while on trial. I gave a silent signal to L and he nodded, pulled out his cell phone and hit a button. A few short minutes later, the entire police force came storming in to arrest Light.

"You traitor!" he said, glaring at me. I simply shrugged and walked back over to Gale, L, and Ichigo.

As the police were walking past with Light, L smirked at him. "I win," he said as they left.


	4. Even demons fall in love

(This is for Wei Ai-si. I'm so sorry it took so long! I hope you like it )

A demon should never fall in love with a human. It goes against the unwritten laws among the species. Even reapers disapprove of such a relationship. No one would understand. It was against nature. Even as all the negatives about the situation, Ki Reid had come to adore Ciel. He had saved Ki's life, after all.

From the day the indigo haired boy and his butler found Ki on the side of the road, he's secretly admired the Phantomhive. Ki's mind wandered to that day that he was found; a small frown coming to his lips. Such a dark time, but in a way, it was a wonderful time. Not only did he make new friends, he found a place where he fit in and thankfully there were few women. ..

_The day was coming to an end; and it was darkening all around as the sun began to set lower and lower in the sky. Ki remembered being hurt, and finding a spot near the road to rest and ten to his wounds. Even with his accelerated healing, it would take a while to recuperate. Previously he had been working for his young master, James. Sadly, that relationship didn't exist anymore. His master and his family had been killed by another demon; Ki managing to get away, but at a price. He viewed himself as a failure. He couldn't even keep his master safe. What kind of a demon was he? _

"_Why did we stop, Sebastian?" Ciel muttered unhappily as he followed the raven haired demon into the small woods; but remaining fairly close to the road. Sebastian hushed him, his expression amused as he saw Ki lying on the ground. "If this is another one of your…" Ciel began, but he stopped mid-sentence when he caught up to the man and saw Ki. His normal, blank expression morphed into one of surprise at the sight of the new demon. _

"_My lord, don't get so close to it," Sebastian warned. Now it was Ciel's turn to shush his own butler. _

"_What's your name?" he asked Ki; folding one arm over his stomach and the other hand resting on his chin._

"_Ki Reid," the honey haired boy responded. A long silence passed, Ciel staring at the ground in thought. _

"_What happened to you?" he asked after a long moment; his expression blank. His curiosity was sparked, but he couldn't let that show, now could he? The boy listened closely as Ki explained vaguely what happened. _

"_What a shame~" Sebastian chuckled; feeling no sympathy for the younger demon, which earned a glare from Ciel. "Come home with us," Ciel suggested. Would he admit that he wanted Ki there? No. He simply covered it up by having another competent person in the house that wouldn't blow his manor up trying to boil water. _

That was a long time ago, at least in Ki's mind. Though he wasn't even sure how old he was, but could he really be blamed for that? When you live for centuries or even more, one tends to lose count.

"Don't drop it!" Mei-rin squealed to finny. He glanced over at the two servants, quirking a curious eyebrow and chuckling softly. They were attempting to move a table into the dance hall. Ah yes, Ciel was throwing a ball that night. That could be his chance to voice his feelings.

"Want some help?" Ki asked with a friendly smile as he walked to them; not waiting for a response as he picked up the table easily. Finny was strong he was just…clumsy. And Mei-rin was…Well, she was Mei-rin.

"Thank you, Ki!" she said happily, hugging him. He flinched away from her slightly. He disliked women. Ever since his previous master's mother abused him, he's tried to avoid women if possible. He nodded to her, gently pushing her off. He didn't want to be mean, or rude or anything of the sort.

"You alright?" Finny asked once Mei-rin had left to take care of other things.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Ki smiled reassuringly, setting the table down where Sebastian told them to.

~That Night~

Ki frowned slightly as he looked around at everyone. The room was crowded, but thankfully there wasn't an insane amount of people. There was still plenty of room to sit and converse or drink and of course dance. Though he had been asked by a few young girls, he politely denied their requests; lingering towards the side. He leaned back against a wall, his eyes fixated on Ciel and Lizzy dancing. Oh how he hated her. She was taking his Ciel away from him, and she didn't even know it.

As the hours passed and the night came to its peak, he couldn't take it anymore and walked out of the dance hall. Ciel had been watching, and frowned as he quickly excused himself and followed Ki.

"Ki," he called, grabbing the demon's hand. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice and expression softer than it was in public; or even with Lizzy. All Ki did was nod; which made Ciel sigh. "I know you're lying…" he said.

"How?" Ki raised an eyebrow, a small frown on his lips.

Ciel simply shook his head in response. "You can't lie to me. I know something's wrong," he said. "I care about you too much to not notice," he mused. Ki blinked, staring at Ceil for a long moment. He cared? Those were welcome words to him.

"I care about you too, but not in the way that you probably think…" Ki said; his confidence diminishing. Ciel raised an eyebrow, but took his hands and began dancing. Of course he wasn't good, but Ki led, to make it easier. At least they could hear the music still.

"Do you love me?" Ciel asked bluntly. Only more to love about him, really. He was to the point, and even if it hurt, he would say the truth or call someone out on a lie.

"And if I did?" Ki asked, raisin an eyebrow.

"Then I would end my engagement with Elizabeth."

"You wouldn't. You couldn't. It would ruin your reputation, not to mention you'd break Lizzy's heart…" Ki said softly.

"I don't care. It was an arranged marriage. If we broke it off, she could find someone she really loves…and I could be with the one I love..." he finished, his lips curving into a small yet soft smile to the demon.

Ki's grey eyes stared into Ciels one uncovered sapphire eyes. After a long moment of thought, he gently brought his hand to rest on Ciel's cheek; his fingers caressing his perfectly soft and milky white skin. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Ciel's in a sweet and soft kiss.


	5. Sasuke has a spot side for me?

(This is for destenys-death)

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I watched Sasuke train with Naruto and Sakura. Was it such a surprise that I loved him? No, not really. He was loved by almost all the girls in Konoha; which made it even less likely that he would be interested in me. If only he would stop hanging out with Sakura… Although it seemed like he didn't like her either, which was good. Shaking my head, I absently played with one of my furry white wolf ears that matched my somewhat scruffy white hair. A small bark got my attention, and I looked down at Aya; a smile coming to my lips. She was my best friend. She was a little wolf pup with white fur and a few black spots on her chest and nose. Part of me wondered if my dad, the one and only pervy sage, got her for me because she had white fur, just like I did.

It had been a good 17th birthday, although it would have been better if Sasuke had acknowledged me in any way other than an occasional glance or saying hello. He was drifting farther and farther away every day; and I hated it. Unable to take it anymore, I stood up.

"Come on Aya, let's go get some lunch," I said with a small grin, and began to walk to my home; the puppy by my feet. When I heard Sakura scream, I giggled softly. It seems she found the box I had left for her. It was a 'present' from her 'secret admirer.' It had a cheesy love note and everything, but inside it was rigged so that pie sprung up and hit her in the face. My tail began wagging faintly, and I held onto it until I got home; seeing my dad home.

"Hi dad," I said as I strolled into the kitchen to rummage for food.

"Hey sweetheart. There was a note waiting for you when I came home from the book store," he said. "I left it on the counter for you," he said and I nodded. "Okay, thanks," I called.

With a bit of persuading from Aya, I had settled on some classic beef ramen. While I waited for the water to boil, I looked around the room for the note; and picked up a black envelope when I saw it. It had no name on it, but it had the Uchiha clans marking on it, which peaked my interest. It had to be from Sasuke. There wasn't any other Uchiha. I bit my lip nervously, staring at it before I opened it to prevent Aya from stealing it.

_Dear Amanda;_

_ I know it seemed like I ignored your birthday, but I didn't. I have something planned, but I needed time to set it up. Meet me at the river at 8._

_ ~Sasuke._

Both confusion and excitement and a bubbly feeling washed over me, my tail wagging happily. This could either be really good, or really bad. Hopefully really good. With a grin, I finished up my ramen and ran up to my room to get ready.

~8 pm~

I watched the clock anxiously, biting my lip. I had decided on a simply grey skirt and dark purple t-shirt to accentuate my deep purple eyes; my hair tied back so it didn't look as frizzy as it was earlier. The heat always made my hair frizzy, which annoyed me.

"You know the rules, Amanda!" Jiraiya called. Playfully rolling my eyes, I nodded. "No drugs or alcohol and use protection," I repeated with a blush at the thought. He nodded his satisfaction and fondly pat my head. "And try not to get yourself killed," he mused with a playful grin. Laughing, I pushed him away, eagerly running out to meet Sasuke by the river.

Like a dark prince charming, Sasuke stood there; hands in pockets and raven hair partly hiding his face like it always did. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He wore an open white shirt with black shorts.

"Hello, Amanda," he greeted; his voice seemingly blank. But hinting under the uninterested tone was a softness that I thought I hadn't heard.

"Hi," I said, smiling a bit shyly at him as I stepped out. I tripped over my own two feet and fell forward, my ears back and I closed my eyes to brace for impact. Instead of feeling the cold hard ground, I felt strong arms catch me, and I looked up to see Sasuke faintly smirking as he helped me stand straight.

My gaze travelled around the entire scene. There were candles lighting the scene, along with the glorious moon of course. There was a small cake sitting on a makeshift table; 'Happy Birthday Amanda' written in frosting on it and beside the cake sat a small box. I bit my lip as he handed me a piece of cake, smiling as I took a bite.

Sasuke chuckled softly, and I looked up at him curiously, a small pout coming to my lips when I saw he was starin at me. "What?" I asked.

"You've got some frosting on your lip…" He said, leaning forward. He slowly licked the frosting off, before he pulled away. I blushed darkly, but looked down as I Set the rest of my cake down. That could wait until later.

"Here," he said, holding the box out.

"You didn't have to get me anything…" I said as I slowly opened it.

"I know, but I wanted to."

Inside the box was a silver necklace, polished and wonderful. On it was a heart charm with an engraving that said, 'Never stop howling, Amanda.' And beside it on the necklace was a crystal wolf he had his close friend carve.

"Sasuke…it's beautiful…." I said softly. He smiled softly, "Not as beautiful as you though…" he murmured softly, resting his hand on her cheek. He leaned down, kissing her softly and sweetly on the lips. My cheeks heated up, but I wrapped my arms around his neck to return the kiss.

A soft whimper of protest left my lips when he pulled away; even though his face was still close to mine. "I love you," he whispered, gently kissing her again.


	6. (Warning: LEMONS) Unlikely Match

I ran a hand through my curled golden hair, my gaze resting on the setting sun. The sky was a beautiful mix of pinks and purples of all shades. It was stunning, really, and the weather was perfect for jeans, which is what I wore. To compliment my dark, ripped jeans, I wore pink and black sneakers and a light blue tank top with frills towards the bottom. The top brought out my ocean blue eyes, making them pop.

The clock ticked 7:00 pm, not late enough to go home or go to bed. Why not go to Chumnley's Pub? Maybe I could meet someone, or if anything just relax and have a drink. At least it wasn't very far from where I was.

Glancing around for a brief moment, I began to make the short, five minute journey. The streets weren't that crowded aside from a few pedestrians walking or the cars on the road. The streetlights flipped on as I got to the corner to cross the street.

The building was made of rough, sandy colored bricks. There was an older styled dark wooden door with a discolored, round copper doorknob. I could hear the noisy, slightly drunk babble through the door, but stepping inside let the musings be heard louder; hitting my ears without an barrier.

The large room was somewhat crowded. No doubt with people grabbing a drink with a friend after work to relax and unwind. In fact, I was doing just that; minus the friend, of course.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a sangria, eager for the sweetness of the drink. Thankfully, it only took a few moments for my drink to be done; considering they weren't terribly busy at the moment. As I drank, my gaze wandered about the room, observing the other people. If only they were vampires. After all, it would be so much more interesting and fun, and not to mention sexy. Well, a spell could give a similar effect, but I'd rather not give away my existence. I'd like to live past 23.

There was one man that caught my eye… His gaze fixed on me intently, hardly blinking. He had dark, shaggy hair that swept over his right eye, but for the most part there was a clear view of his features. He was tall; standing against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his torn black jeans. The fitting white Hanes' t-shirt hugged his firm muscles perfectly. To top off the intoxicating ensemble, he wore a black leather jacket.

'Damn…he's hot,' I thought. Our eyes locked for a few long, hypnotizing moments. I didn't want to look away nor did I think I could. Luckily, I was able to manage a polite smile as he approached; his strides smooth and long.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing in a place like this alone?" he questioned curiously with a light smirk gracing his features.

"I'm not as weak as I may look, sir, and I'm just here to have a drink," I replied casually; looking up at him through my lashes.

"So am I." I could see the dark gleam in his eyes as he spoke, making me giggle.

"You're not very subtle. I know you're looking for blood," I mused knowingly, turning my body to face him. He was taken aback for a moment, a look of surprise crossing him briefly, though his lips soon twisted into a smirk.

"Clever little witch, aren't you?" he teased; a giggle breaking from my lips.

"I try. So what's your name?"

"Damon; and yours?"

"Katie. Pleasure to meet you, Damon," I smiled softly at him, nodding when he offered to buy me another drink.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, smiling at me. A light blush worked its way to my cheeks.

"You're not half bad yourself," I responded. The bartender brought my drink and Damon laid down a 5 dollar bill as a tip.

"I didn't know that there were any witches here…It's a surprise, but it seems you've out me under your spell."

The playful smirk on my lips grew into a near grin. "Well, why don't we head out them, and you can show me what a vampire really looks like?" I flirted.

**His house wasn't really much of a house at all. **It was a dark redwood that was old and moldy, even some parts missing or having holes. Though when you're a vampire, things like that didn't really matter.

"Fancy," I commented sarcastically, and playfully. He rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't exactly plan to stay long," he said with a shrug. "Though I'm starting to reconsider," he added with a downward glance to me. My cheeks lightly flushed at his gentle tone of voice and the look in his eyes. It was strange, but welcomed. In his eyes, though, I saw something else. Lust, maybe…?

I nearly shuddered when I noticed the increasing electricity between us; it had always been there, but hidden under the bustle of the bar or night air. Now that we were alone, in a more enclosed space, it was intensified, nearly overwhelming; making goosebumps rise on my arms.

Damon felt it too. It was obvious by the look on his face. His expression was dark, filled with desire and longing. When he stepped forward, I couldn't move. Whether it was because of his manipulation abilities, or because I wanted him just as much as he clearly wanted me, I wasn't sure and I didn't care.

Leaning down, he caught my lips in a passionate kiss, backing me up against the wall with one hand on each side of my head. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, his tongue was forced into my mouth and without hesitation I groaned and welcomed the heated kiss.

After who knows how long, he pulled away, making me pout. I could feel his chuckle vibrating his chest; our bodies pressed together. Silently, he kissed along my jawline; trailing down my neck and almost instantly finding my soft spot. My mind was clouded with lust as he kissed and sucked and nibbled; leaving a dark love bite. My mind didn't even process that I could feel the small prickling of his fangs on my skin, but he didn't bite. His expert hands slipped under my shirt and crept up to my belly to my bra; my shirt sliding up as he did. It wasn't long before he slipped both items of clothing over my head. A shiver ran through my body when he had removed my shirt and bra, now standing half naked before him.

"Don't worry, love: I'll make you hot soon enough," he purred into my ear. That in itself was enough to get me wet with anticipation. He smirked down at me, sliding his own shirt over his head. Immediately, I stared at his bare torso. His muscles were toned, his skin firm and soft around the deadly things. Gently, I reached a hand up to trail down his chest to his abs. The contact made him shiver and softly groan as his muscles twitched at the contact. He trailed his kisses down my neck and collarbone, stopped at my cleavage, before moving down once again to my breasts. He kissed, licked, and sucked one while his hand massaged the other; occasionally switching between them. My nipples grew hard under his expert touch; softly moaning. His mouth moved down my body while my hand tangled in his hair, gently tugging.

Damon's smirk only grew, and he stopped at my waistline; undoing the button and zipper on my pants ever so slowly, pulling them down along with my lacy black panties. I could see the bulge in his pants now, and now it was my turn to smirk as I saw how turned on he really was. I never thought I'd be doing this with a vampire; let alone one I had such a strong connection with.

I gasped softly when he had spread my legs and kissed slowly up to the apex of my thighs, pausing there to drive me mad. I whimpered softly in protest and he chuckled; closing the distance and licking slowly me down there. His tongue was hot, and a mix of rough and soft; it was maddening.

"Damon…stop teasing…I want you now," I said, my voice demanding. His smirk only grew, clearly amused by my squirming and he nodded, once again moving up my body. He kept my legs spread, and massaged his tip at my entrance. Biting my lip, I moaned as I felt him sink deep into me; starting to thrust immediately. I felt so full as he moved. In and out…in and out…over and over… It was intoxicating. His speed increased; his hands holding my hips roughly and my arms wrapped around him tightly. He was pushing me to the edge with each thrust; getting closer and closer and I could feel the muscles deep within me clench deliciously.

"Come on, Kaitie, give it to me baby," He growled hotly, nipping at my neck. It wasn't long after that, that I was pushed over the edge and cried out softly in pleasure; arching my back to him as I came; him along with me.

**I was laying on top of him, **relaxed and happy. He had completely worn me out, and I had never been happier. "Make me yours, Damon…" I whispered. I could feel his muscles slightly tense, and he looked down at me.

"Are you sure…?" he asked, his voice soft. I nodded. After a moment of hesitation, he moved his head down to my neck, where he kissed softly and licked before sinking his fangs into my skin.


	7. Clean Version Unlikely Match

I ran a hand through my curled golden hair, my gaze resting on the setting sun. The sky was a beautiful mix of pinks and purples of all shades. It was stunning, really, and the weather was perfect for jeans, which is what I wore. To compliment my dark, ripped jeans, I wore pink and black sneakers and a light blue tank top with frills towards the bottom. The top brought out my ocean blue eyes, making them pop.

The clock ticked 7:00 pm, not late enough to go home or go to bed. Why not go to Chumnley's Pub? Maybe I could meet someone, or if anything just relax and have a drink. At least it wasn't very far from where I was.

Glancing around for a brief moment, I began to make the short, five minute journey. The streets weren't that crowded aside from a few pedestrians walking or the cars on the road. The streetlights flipped on as I got to the corner to cross the street.

The building was made of rough, sandy colored bricks. There was an older styled dark wooden door with a discolored, round copper doorknob. I could hear the noisy, slightly drunk babble through the door, but stepping inside let the musings be heard louder; hitting my ears without an barrier.

The large room was somewhat crowded. No doubt with people grabbing a drink with a friend after work to relax and unwind. In fact, I was doing just that; minus the friend, of course.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a sangria, eager for the sweetness of the drink. Thankfully, it only took a few moments for my drink to be done; considering they weren't terribly busy at the moment. As I drank, my gaze wandered about the room, observing the other people. If only they were vampires. After all, it would be so much more interesting and fun, and not to mention sexy. Well, a spell could give a similar effect, but I'd rather not give away my existence. I'd like to live past 23.

There was one man that caught my eye… His gaze fixed on me intently, hardly blinking. He had dark, shaggy hair that swept over his right eye, but for the most part there was a clear view of his features. He was tall; standing against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his torn black jeans. The fitting white Hanes' t-shirt hugged his firm muscles perfectly. To top off the intoxicating ensemble, he wore a black leather jacket.

'Damn…he's hot,' I thought. Our eyes locked for a few long, hypnotizing moments. I didn't want to look away nor did I think I could. Luckily, I was able to manage a polite smile as he approached; his strides smooth and long.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing in a place like this alone?" he questioned curiously with a light smirk gracing his features.

"I'm not as weak as I may look, sir, and I'm just here to have a drink," I replied casually; looking up at him through my lashes.

"So am I." I could see the dark gleam in his eyes as he spoke, making me giggle.

"You're not very subtle. I know you're looking for blood," I mused knowingly, turning my body to face him. He was taken aback for a moment, a look of surprise crossing him briefly, though his lips soon twisted into a smirk.

"Clever little witch, aren't you?" he teased; a giggle breaking from my lips.

"I try. So what's your name?"

"Damon; and yours?"

"Katie. Pleasure to meet you, Damon," I smiled softly at him, nodding when he offered to buy me another drink.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, smiling at me. A light blush worked its way to my cheeks.

"You're not half bad yourself," I responded. The bartender brought my drink and Damon laid down a 5 dollar bill as a tip.

"I didn't know that there were any witches here…It's a surprise, but it seems you've out me under your spell."

The playful smirk on my lips grew into a near grin. "Well, why don't we head out them, and you can show me what a vampire really looks like?" I flirted.

**His house wasn't really much of a house at all. **It was a dark redwood that was old and moldy, even some parts missing or having holes. Though when you're a vampire, things like that didn't really matter.

"Fancy," I commented sarcastically, and playfully. He rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't exactly plan to stay long," he said with a shrug. "Though I'm starting to reconsider," he added with a downward glance to me. My cheeks lightly flushed at his gentle tone of voice and the look in his eyes. It was strange, but welcomed. In his eyes, though, I saw something else. Lust, maybe…?

I nearly shuddered when I noticed the increasing electricity between us; it had always been there, but hidden under the bustle of the bar or night air. Now that we were alone, in a more enclosed space, it was intensified, nearly overwhelming; making goosebumps rise on my arms. Damon felt it too. It was obvious by the look on his face. His expression was dark, filled with desire and longing. When he stepped forward, I couldn't move. Whether it was because of his manipulation abilities, or because I wanted him just as much as he clearly wanted me, I wasn't sure and I didn't care.

Leaning down, he caught my lips in a passionate kiss, backing me up against the wall with one hand on each side of my head. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, his tongue was forced into my mouth and without hesitation I groaned and welcomed the heated kiss.

I didn't want to, but I had to pull away. After all, a witch needed oxygen. I looked up at him, smiling softly and eagerly. "Damon, make me yours if you really want me," I murmured. He raised an eyebrow down at me but frowned.

"A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve a life like this…" he trailed off. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him once again.

"I want to, Damon," I whispered. He studied me intently, before he nodded and leaned down to place butterfly kisses on my neck until he found the perfect spot. After a moment of hesitation, he plunged his fangs into my neck.


End file.
